


Omega Centauri

by andabatae



Series: Canonverse Fics [12]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Omega Paul Sevier, Paul finds her, Rey crashes on Earth, Smut, That's it that's the plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Wahooooo let's get freaky, Wormholes, how did this happen?, okay wait also Kylo Ren gets involved eventually, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: When former NSA communications analyst Paul Sevier rescues a beautiful extraterrestrial woman from a crash site, he has no idea what she's about to awaken in him...Huge thanks and kudos to the authors of"Saturday, March Sixth,"a wonderful Sevirey fic. The intro of this is similar to their intro, although I'll be deviating very soon. Check it out, because it is beautiful and brilliant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).

Paul Sevier would never get tired of looking at the sky.

Objectively, it wasn’t much to look at—just a black plain dotted with white. A binary equation. But the idea of it, what it represented… well, that was more exciting than pretty much anything on Earth. The stars that looked like static points of white on black were actually light-years apart from each other. What was missing from a visual survey of the glittering panorama was a sense of distance. Scale. Majesty.

Possibility.

Paul Sevier believed in that possibility more than he believed in anything. He’d witnessed the supernatural in Alton Meyer, an eight-year-old boy with powers and knowledge that couldn’t be explained. Paul had seen an alien landscape superimposed over Earth, and although the sight had been fleeting, it had left its mark on him.

There were other worlds. Other dimensions. Other _ beings_.

Paul wanted to know everything about them.

He’d met some resistance at the NSA, who, as a governmental body, wanted to learn everything about any extraterrestrials, then stifle that information so no one else would ever find out. There was no sense of wonder in the NSA, no excitement, just an agency-wide policy of dread and paranoia.

So Paul had quit his job at the NSA and moved to New Mexico to join a fringe group that had access to a variety of observatories and radio telescopes, including backdoor access to the VLA. Yet even now, with his NSA experience and the tantalizing results from the VLA, he didn’t have anything concrete to pin his hopes on. There was no_ proof _ of aliens, other than Alton Meyer, and Paul was enough of an adherent to the scientific method to want multiple data points.

So when the VLA picked up an unusual transmission and a streak of light across the sky terminated in a burst of flame nearby, Paul leapt into his car and gunned it, heading for the orange reflection that tainted the low-lying clouds.

#

The glow led him to a scrubby patch of desert outside Socorro where the dry grass and a few gnarled trees were on fire. He ran towards the flames, determined to be the first one on the scene. He’d felt like a side character in Alton Meyer’s story, a chance encounter along the boy’s path to… whatever that had been… but this time, he was going to be a key player in the narrative.

A yucca was smoldering next to the wreck of what was clearly an extraterrestrial ship. The heap of metal was still burning, but Paul needed to glean anything he could from it. He stripped his coat off, wrapping it around his arm and hand for protection. Maybe he could at least retrieve a few parts...

A high-pitched cry sounded from nearby.

Paul froze, wondering if he was hallucinating or if the noise had come from an animal. But then the sound came again, and yes, that sounded like a human in pain.

What if it wasn’t a human, though? What if it was whoever had arrived in that mangled ship?

Either way, he was obligated to help a person in need. Paul turned his back on the wreck, following the faint sounds.

It was dark here, the only illumination coming from the moon and the reflected glow of the fire. He wished he’d brought a flashlight. Maybe he should invest in a Utilikilt so he had a way to store any needed tools and gadgets? Paul had always secretly wanted a kilt.

At last, he stumbled upon the source of the noise. A flight seat sat tipped on its side, and a woman was strapped into it. Long cords led to a parachute which was draped over the grass.

Paul rushed towards the woman and started working at the restraints keeping her tied to the chair. “Hey, can you hear me?” The stench of smoke and fuel stung the inside of his nostrils, but under that he thought he smelled a trace of perfume.

She groaned.

“It’s okay, I’m going to get you help.” The final buckle came loose, and she sagged towards the ground. He caught her, then shifted her until he could get one arm under her knee and one under her shoulder. He stood with her in his arms, abruptly grateful for the early-morning gym routine he’d adopted in an attempt to exercise away his anxiety.

With her this close, the sweet smell grew stronger. His nose twitched, and for some reason his neck started itching. Maybe he was allergic to her perfume? That was a shame, because it smelled really good. Honeysuckle and vanilla with something spicy underneath...

“Are you a test pilot?” he asked as he carried the woman towards his car. “Is this a government thing?” He’d assumed the ship was extraterrestrial, but she looked human. Then again, Alton Meyer had looked human, too.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and she moaned. Paul’s dick twitched at the sound, much to his distress. “No,” he snapped down at it, like it was a poorly-behaved puppy. It was absolutely inappropriate to feel any sort of arousal for an injured possible-extraterrestrial.

But she smelled so _ good_…

He finally got to the car and strapped her into the passenger seat. He hesitated with his hand on the buckle, staring mesmerized into her gorgeous face. His neck was throbbing on both sides now, and the itch had spread to the top of his spine. Honeysuckle and smoke mixed in his nostrils, and he had the craziest urge to lean in and bury his face in her throat...

She opened her eyes. “...Ben?” she asked dazedly. “What’s that thing on your face?”

Who was _ Ben__?_ Paul felt an inexplicable surge of jealousy. “What thing?” He reached up self-consciously, patting for any newly-acquired deformities. “You mean my glasses?”

“They’re cute,” she said in a fuzzy voice. Her accent was gorgeous. British, maybe? “Too bad you’re such an insufferable prick.”

Her eyes closed, and she slumped back in the seat.

Paul's heart hammered. She thought he was cute? Wait, insufferable prick?

He stared at her, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do now. He should probably take her to a hospital… but what if she really was an alien? He’d seen how the government had treated Alton Meyer. All alone in a white room, shackled to a chair. Sure, Alton had gotten free—thanks to Paul—but Paul wasn’t working for the NSA anymore. Whoever interrogated Rey might not be so open-minded.

Mind made up, he shut the door and crossed to the driver’s side. He was going to take this woman to his house, where he could look after her and hide her from the intrusive eyes of the government. He knew basic first aid from his Boy Scout days, and if need be, he could call in a few favors to get her more advanced treatment.

As he pulled back onto the highway, a squadron of police cars howled past. Following them were familiar black SUVs with tinted windows. He’d gotten her out of there just in time; that patch of desert was about to be crawling with federal agents.

She still hadn’t woken by the time Paul got home, so he carried her into the house and got her settled on the couch. He retrieved his first aid kit, as well as a washcloth and basin of water, then started cleaning the dirt and soot off any exposed skin so he could examine her for injuries. He found a few scrapes and cuts, several nasty bruises, and a lump on her head, but nothing that looked life-threatening. He applied Neosporin and band aids to the cuts, noticing that she had several preexisting scars, including a burn mark on her upper arm that looked like two hands touching.

Taking care of her was satisfying on a primal level. Paul’s nervousness faded, replaced by relaxed contentment. He was still worried about her well-being, but he knew with a certainty quite out-of-character for him that this was where she was meant to be. Her scent was stronger now that he’d washed away the soot, and that honeysuckle sweetness invaded his senses, making him feel calm and safe. Was it perfume, or was that just the way she smelled? Maybe it was an alien trait, some adaptation to make her more agreeable to other species.

He looked around, trying to assess what would make her more comfortable. He wanted everything to be perfect when she woke up. _ Must please her_, he thought. _ Must be _ good _ for her. _ Intense urges—to protect, cherish, _ serve—_assailed him, and his hands twitched, needing something to do. Maybe he should gather all the blankets in the house and pile them up to make a nest of sorts…

“Where am I?”

His head snapped back to her, and hope swelled in his chest at the sight of her looking alert and aware. Her eyes were a beautiful clear hazel, and for a moment he felt almost drunk as he stared into them.

Then her scent shifted, taking on bitter notes, and he realized with alarm that she was afraid, although he couldn’t have explained how he knew. _ Fix this! _a tiny inner voice screamed.

“You’re safe,” he rushed to assure her. “Your ship crashed, and I found you. You’re in my house now. I cleaned you up a bit and just checked you for wounds, and you’re a little banged up, but I think you’ll be okay. We should make sure you don’t have a concussion, though.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why? Don’t you want to kill me?”

“What?” He was horrified by the very thought. “Never! I’m a pacifist, honestly.” Mostly. Working for the NSA required a smidge of ethical compromising.

Her laugh sounded bitter. “Sure, Supreme Leader. Your pacifism involves an awful lot of murder.”

Paul pressed a hand over his heart. “I promise I’ve never murdered anyone in my life. I don’t know who this, uh, Supreme Leader is, but it’s not me.”

She cocked her head to the side, then sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. “You’re not Ben.”

Was she _ scenting _ him? Surely not. “Nope. My name’s Paul. Paul Sevier.”

“You look so much like him.” Her eyes tracked over him, and Paul felt dizzy at being the subject of her scrutiny. “Less muscular, though. And you’re actually wearing colors.” She sniffed again. “Everything smells a little like smoke right now, but you definitely aren’t an Alpha, either, are you?”

“Hey,” he protested, feeling hurt. “I have muscles. You just can’t see them under the sweater vest. And the concept of the Alpha male is hurtful and reductive and forces men to adhere to outdated social norms. It’s a tool of the patriarchy, and—”

She cut him off. “Do you swear allegiance to the First Order?”

“What?” He blinked. “What’s the First Order?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, like you’re unfamiliar with the fascists who rule our galaxy.”

Paul’s heart rate accelerated. “Our galaxy? There are other sentient species out there?”

She looked at him like he was a lunatic. “Obviously.”

“Huh.” He bit his lower lip, trying to figure out which of his infinite questions he wanted to ask next. “And you—are you from Earth?”

“I’m from Jakku,” she said. “I haven’t heard of Earth. Are we in the Outer Rim?”

“Uh…” Paul had no idea how to answer her. A beautiful extraterrestrial was sitting on his couch. Were there guidelines for this situation? All he could remember was Zefram Cochrane drunkenly welcoming the Vulcans in _ Star Trek: First Contact_, and that wasn’t exactly a shining example of human-alien diplomacy. “We’re on one of the spiral arms of the Milky Way.”

“The Milky Way? What in R’iia’s name is that?” She sat further upright, then winced and pressed a hand to her head. “My head hurts.”

A wave of worry cascaded over Paul. “You hit it on something during the crash. Here, let me look at you.” He lifted a hand towards her face, and she flinched, regarding it with suspicion. “I promise I won’t hurt you,” he said.

She sniffed again, and he wondered if she had a cold. Were alien digestive systems compatible with human medicine? Her eyelashes fluttered a little. “You smell good,” she said in a low, growly voice that made his poorly-behaved dick twitch again.

“Thanks? It’s probably just supermarket deodorant, but I do shower frequently, and it could be my conditioner—” She was leaning closer to him, and he was babbling, and oh, God, was she actually sniffing his neck? “Uhm, your pupils are the same size, which is good. We’ll have to see how bad your headache is tomorrow to know if you’re concussed—”

She licked his neck, and Paul actually whimpered. His neck had _ never _ been that sensitive before, but for some reason, that swipe of her tongue was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced.

Not that he’d experienced very many erotic things.

“Wh-what’s your name?” he asked, figuring that if their relationship was going to involve licking—_please let it involve licking—_they ought to at least be on a first-name basis.

She pulled back to look at him. “I’m Rey.” A wicked smile spread over her lips. “But you can call me Alpha… Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is my first attempt at ABO Sevirey? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stared at the lush, handsome Omega in front of her. Despite her headache, she felt downright giddy, high on his scent and scarcely able to believe she’d finally found an Omega who smelled good to her.

She’d met Omegas before, of course—Kaydel, Finn, and others in the Resistance and on Jakku—but she’d never wanted to taste them the way she wanted to taste this Omega.

This Omega who looked just like Ben.

She snarled at the memory of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, then channeled her aggression into a punishing series of sucks against Paul’s throat. He gasped, and his fingers shot up to cradle her head, but then he seemed to think better of it and dropped them back to his sides.

Was he shy? That wouldn’t do. Primal urges rioted inside Rey, a cacophony of _ fuck consume protect_, and she might not know where she was or what had happened, but she knew this Omega needed her. He smelled like it, a delicious blend of chocolate, honey, and flowers that made Rey’s mouth water. She grabbed his hands and brought them back to her head.

“Touch me,” she said, climbing into his lap and straddling him.

He whimpered, and that vulnerable sound in his deep, resonant voice made Rey’s pussy clench. She was fairly sure she would die without taking more from this sweet Omega.

“Kriff,” she said, tugging at the odd knitted vest he wore over his shirt. “I need more.”

His brow furrowed, although he stripped the garment off eagerly enough. “Kriff?”

She groaned, too confused and overwhelmed to answer him rationally. Either this was the most intense lust she’d ever felt, or he was sending her into rut. If the latter, she couldn’t even imagine how wild it would get with someone who smelled this good. Her ruts up until this point had been painful but bearable, soothed by toys and cold showers, but she’d never been this attracted to another person before.

Well, except for Ben Solo/Kylo Ren. Who was, unfortunately, also an Alpha. And a murderous galactic dictator. And her sworn enemy. All things considered, it would never work between them, a fact that had left Rey feeling hollow in the months since the battle on Crait.

There’d been a moment on the Supremacy when she’d thought they would both move beyond the baggage of their histories and designations and try to be together. Unfortunately, Ben had just wanted someone to help him rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

No, she couldn’t be with Ben Solo. Paul Sevier, though… maybe she could be with him.

She stopped kissing his neck and jaw, although it was hard to rip her mouth away from his salty-sweet skin. She cupped his cheeks, looking into his wide brown eyes. Lust and confusion rolled off him in powerful waves.

Paul clearly needed someone to take charge, and Rey was happy to do so. “I’m going to ride your cock,” she informed him, rolling her hips over the erection that strained against his trousers. “And you’re going to pump me full of your cum.”

He made a strangled noise. “Uhhh…”

She started working on the tiny buttons that lined his white dress shirt, but he gripped her wrists, stilling her. “This is very sudden,” he said. “I don’t really know you, and honestly, I don’t know if our biology is compatible—”

“What?” Her forehead creased. “Of course our biology is compatible.” That was the entire point of Alpha/Omega pairings; they were genetically ideal for each other, perfectly matched partners in every way.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt, drawing her attention to his scent glands. It was strange; she hadn’t noticed them at first, but now they were red and swollen, just begging to be licked. “I mean… you’re an alien, and I’m a human. You might have...” He waved at her torso, his cheeks flushing pink. “Alternate biology. Or lay eggs.”

Eggs? Now she was even more confused. “I’m human.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Really? But…” His gaze turned inward, as if he was distracted by his own thoughts. “Could humanity have evolved exactly the same in two different parts of the cosmos? With the same language? Or maybe Earthlings are the result of a colonization mission...” His tone was distant; he was clearly addressing the words to himself.

This distraction wouldn’t do. Rey gripped his shirt and tugged him into a desperate kiss. His glasses smashed against her cheek, so she pulled them off, tossing them aside. He moaned into her mouth, and then he was back in the game, his lips working over hers with frantic passion. The ravenous Alpha in her roared in approval. _ More_, that inner voice said. _ Take more_.

She broke away to attack the scent gland at the side of his neck, and he shouted. Oh, he tasted even better here, like rich honey and every dark fantasy she’d ever dared to imagine. She sucked and licked at the swollen skin, obsessed with the taste of him.

His scent swirled with emotion: molten arousal, confusion, _ fear_. Rey stopped instantly, her lust overwhelmed by the need to protect her Omega. “What’s wrong?”

He was gasping for breath, his eyes wide with panic, even though his pupils were blown with arousal. “I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Which part?” Rey reached out with both hands to stroke his glands, wanting to soothe him.

He shivered. “All of it. Why… why does it feel so good when you do that?”

“Do what? This?” She rubbed his reddened scent glands again, and he shuddered.

“It’s never felt like that before,” Paul said. “And there’s this voice in my head telling me to please you…”

This didn’t sound strange at all, considering what Rey had heard from Finn. “That’s normal for an Omega.”

“For a…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I know is that an hour ago I was a normal person—all right, not that normal—and now my neck is super sensitive, and I keep wanting to massage your feet or bring you presents or bend over for you?” He let out a sad, desperate noise. “I don’t understand.”

Rey’s mouth worked as she stared at him. “You… you’ve never gone into heat before?”

“What?” He recoiled. “Like… a cat or something? Yowling at the moon, and all that?”

The image was amusing, but she wasn’t about to laugh when he was clearly so distressed. “Yes, Tookas and other cats go into heat, but this is different. Haven’t you been with an Alpha before?”

He made a frustrated noise. “I don’t know what you’re going on about in terms of Tookas and Alphas. I’m not a dominant asshole, yeah, but what does that have to do with whatever’s happening to me?” He shifted, grinding his dick between her legs, then whimpered. “Why do I feel so out of control? Is this some alien thing? Are you doing this to me?”

Rey gaped at him, unsure where to even start. “You know about Alphas and Omegas, right?”

“I know the Greek letters.”

Rey frowned. “Greek?”

“Ugh.” He buried his head in his hands. “_First Contact _did not prepare me for this,” he muttered into his palms.

Rey hummed low in her throat, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay, Paul. Just talk to me.”

He sighed and lowered his hands. “Greek’s an Earth language, and Alpha and Omega are letters in it. And we have this stereotype of an Alpha male being assertive and manly or whatever, but that’s just a trope. Why do you keep talking about it like it’s something real?” His hips bucked again, and he let out a strangled cry. “And why can’t I stop thinking about _sex?_” He groaned. “God, I’m such a creep. My first confirmed encounter with an extraterrestrial and I’m grinding all over her.”

“I want you to grind all over me,” she said, torn between bafflement, arousal, and amusement. “In fact, I’m the one who started this.”

“Yes, but as a member of the host culture, it’s my duty to greet you with respect and—_ohmygod_, did I pee myself?” Horror flashed across his face, and he abruptly shoved her off his lap, scrambling back to the corner of the couch. He stared down at his lap like his penis had betrayed him. A patch of slick visibly darkened the fabric over his erection, and she knew there would be a similar patch beneath him.

Rey could taste his panic like hot peppers against her tongue. “Shh,” she soothed, using her most reassuring Alpha tone. “Everything’s all right, Omega.”

Paul’s shoulders relaxed, then stiffened again. He pointed at her accusingly. “That. What was that? How did you do that to me?”

“Calm down, Omega.” Rey wasn’t sure why Paul was panicking, but it was riling her up. She wanted to hunt down and destroy whatever was making him feel this way, which was confusing, since it was her. “You haven’t peed yourself,” she said, figuring she’d start with practicalities. “That’s slick.”

“What?” Paul’s gaze flicked from her to the damp patch on his trousers. “What’s slick?”

Oh R’iia, he really knew nothing. Rey sighed. “Your body produces slick to make it easier for an Alpha to take you. It comes out of your penis and your ass—”

“My ass?” he squealed, gripping his hips and turning to look at the curve in question. “Like diarrhea?”

“No, no. It's lubrication, and it’s good. It’s natural. It’ll help me penetrate you when the time comes.”

“Penetrate?” Paul’s eyes were bugging out now, and he gripped the armrest of the couch hard, leaving indentations in the fabric. “Like with a proboscis or something? I don’t want that.” His eyes suddenly sparkled with tears. “I do want that,” he whispered. “Oh God, why do I want that?”

Rey sighed and settled in on her end of the couch, trying to get comfortable despite the throbbing between her legs and her desperate need to ride Paul Sevier into a pleasured stupor.

She had a feeling this was going to be a long night, and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paul Sevier! What a tragic, confused, horny bean.
> 
> I hope you liked this! If you did, let me know. We'll get to smut soon, and eventually this will veer even more off the rails when Kylo Ren gets involved...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the amazing moodboard [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) made for this story!! I love it so much!

Forty-five minutes later, Paul’s head was spinning, his body was burning, and he was equal parts confused, horrified, and aroused.

An alien had triggered his—”Wait, so what did you call this again?” he asked, gesturing from his swollen neck glands to his mortifyingly damp crotch.

She tilted her head to the side, gaze zeroing in on the erection tenting his slacks. She licked her lips. “I call that dessert,” she purred, and Paul’s dick twitched. Another humiliating stream of slick pumped out of his penis and ass.

He groaned. “No, the—the heat thing.”

“Oh. A breakthrough heat. It’s rare, but sometimes Alphas and Omegas don’t present until they’re in the presence of a particularly potent member of the opposite designation.” She smirked. “In your case, being near me triggered your presentation as an Omega.”

“Right.” He slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that not only was an alien sitting on his couch, but she’d triggered some dormant gene in him, transforming him into...

_ Wait a second. _

Alarm thrilled through him. “Am I an alien, too?” His parents, Dave and Martha, may they rest in peace, had seemed totally normal, but what if he’d been swapped out for the real Paul Sevier in his cradle like some kind of extraterrestrial changeling?

Rey scrunched her nose. “I told you, I’m human."

“No, no.” He shook his head. “You come from a different galaxy, and you have those glands and the super sense of smell and the weird knotting thing…” He eyed her, sidetracked by scientific curiosity, despite his panic. “Wait, you said most Alphas are male. How do you knot?”

She laughed. “I don’t knot. As a female Alpha, my pussy will clamp down on you so hard you can’t get free of me until our bodies relax.”

He choked on his own saliva and fell into a coughing fit. Rey pounded his back, which shouldn’t have turned him on more but somehow did. Christ, he was a wreck. “That’s… wow,” he wheezed when he was able to speak again.

“You’ll develop a knot when ejaculating, actually,” she said, “although it’ll be smaller than a typical Alpha’s. It gives my pussy something to grip around.”

“Do we have to keep talking about your pussy?” he choked out. Every time the word fell from her gorgeous lips, his dick twitched like it had taken kickboxing lessons and was determined to escape his pants.

She rubbed circles on his upper back. “Shhh, Omega.”

Her soothing tone made his body relax, and his shoulders and head drooped. Then he remembered himself and yanked himself upright like a puppeteer with a recalcitrant marionette. “This is way too weird.”

“I can see how it would seem weird if this is the first you’re hearing of it,” Rey agreed. “Do humans on your planet really not have designations?”

He shook his head.

“Hm.” She eyed him up and down. “Maybe you were right about humans on your planet being an offshoot of humans in my galaxy. Maybe you evolved beyond designations here on Earth, but the genetic potential is still there, and being exposed to an Alpha or Omega can trigger that latent gene.”

It was better than thinking he was actually an alien. “Yeah, maybe.” He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, immediately regretting it when a disgusting squelching sound came from underneath him. He winced, hoping she hadn’t heard. “So what now? When does this… stop?”

Her brow creased. “When does what stop?”

“The… the… heat.” His face flushed even saying the word. He fluttered his hand over his crotch. “The slick. The, uh, raging boner.”

Rey looked like she was trying not to laugh, although her eyes also held sympathy. “Oh, sweet Omega. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

“What?” he yelped, then shook his head. “No. No. There’s no way this can get worse.” He was practically crawling out of his skin, his entire body hot and inflamed. His head throbbed, his neck throbbed, his cock throbbed… everything throbbed, really.

“You only went into heat about an hour ago. In another few hours, you’re going to begging me to fuck you.” She looked around the apartment. “Speaking of which, do you have a strap-on? You’re going to want it both ways.”

“What? No!” His voice reached a heretofore unachievable pitch. “No, I’ve never—why would I want that?” But now that she’d said it, he couldn’t stop imagining it. Rey kneeling behind him, a bright pink dildo protruding from a harness strapped to those slim hips. He whimpered. It would feel so good to have her pounding away inside him…

He sobbed a little, overwhelmed by desire and dismay. Rey scooted closer to him on the couch, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay,” she said, rocking him gently. “I know it’s scary. You’re being so brave, though. Such a _ good _ Omega.”

The needy, desperate creature that had appeared in Paul’s animal hindbrain preened at the praise. _ Alpha thinks we’re good! _ He shook his head, trying to dispel the voice he now knew was a manifestation of his _ Omega instincts_. “How long will this last?” he asked. “Will I be better tomorrow?”

Again, she looked half-pitying, half-amused. “Most heats last four days. Since it’s your first one, it might be longer.” She shivered, and her scent spiked with desire, a decadent aroma that made him think of night-blooming orchids.

Paul moaned in despair. “So what do I do?”

“Well…” Rey shifted until she was straddling him again. She stroked her thumbs over the glands at the sides of his neck, which was simultaneously soothing and arousing. “I’d really like to see you through it. If you don’t have an Alpha, it’s going to hurt.”

“What do you mean, hurt?”

She rocked against him, although the movement was jerky enough that he had a feeling it was reflexive. Her pupils were blown, and although she’d managed to explain the whole Alpha/Omega... _ thing... _ fairly calmly, her rich, floral scent was getting stronger, and he knew she was close to losing it. “It’s similar to rut, from what I hear,” she said. “You’ll feel like you’re burning up. Ice baths will help a bit, but that’s just an emergency measure—what you really need is to be fucked. Your stomach will cramp, your balls will hurt, and you’ll need to keep relieving the pressure.”

“Relieving the pressure?” Did she mean what he thought she meant?

“Orgasming,” she said bluntly. “If you don’t have an Alpha to see you through it, you’ll need to masturbate multiple times an hour for days.”

“Oh, God.” Paul liked a little personal time as much as the next sexually-repressed nerd, but the thought of that much masturbation made him wince. He would end up with blisters. “And if I don’t?” Maybe he could drug himself into unconsciousness and just avoid the whole thing.

She gripped his cheeks hard, forcing him to look at her. “No, Omega,” she said sternly. “Even if you don’t let me see you through it, you aren’t allowed to ignore this. If you overheat or your seed builds up, you could do yourself serious damage.” She pressed her forehead to him. “Let me buy you a toy, at least. Something you can use to take the edge off.”

_ Alpha cares for us_, the voice crooned. _ Alpha will make sure we’re safe_.

_ Shut up_, he thought back at the voice, and great, apparently he was also developing multiple personalities on top of glands and heat and a fucking _ knot_...

The absurdity of the situation hit him all at once, and he barked out a laugh. Rey jumped at the crack of sound. “Rey,” Paul said. “You just crash-landed on an alien planet. Where are you going to buy a sex toy? How are you going to buy one without a credit card or cash?”

She frowned. “I have credits. I’ll just explain to the teller…”

“What, that you have currency from another galaxy, and can they accept it just this once so you can buy a sex toy because your Omega is going into heat?”

She stilled, staring at him as if captivated. “My Omega? You’d be mine?”

There was some sort of nuance here Paul was missing, but he was frankly losing his grip on sanity with every passing moment. He shrugged. “Sure. Why the fuck not. I’m your Omega.” Might as well make it official with the hot alien who had crash-landed in Paul’s life, triggered bizarre biological changes in him, and then offered to either buy him sex toys or fuck him for four days straight.

The Omega voice inside him screeched with delight. _ Such a strong Alpha! Such a good choice! Our Alpha is the best Alpha in the entire galaxy… _

Rey seemed equally thrilled. She grinned, showcasing breathtaking dimples and white, even teeth. His heart skipped a beat, and then she leaned in and kissed him, and it launched into overdrive.

Rey slipped her tongue into his mouth as she rocked her hips over him. Paul met her explorations eagerly, lapping at her tongue and nibbling her lower lip. He allowed himself to sink fully into the pleasure of the kiss, shoving his worries aside for the moment. Rey tasted… right. Like comfort. Like home.

She also tasted like pure, decadent sin, and the combination left him dizzy. He planted his hands on her ass to help her move against him, then jerked them away, wondering if that was too forward. Although there probably wasn’t any such thing as too forward, considering what they were about to do.

Because, despite his alarm and confusion, Paul knew what he was going to choose. Now that he’d tasted Rey, smelled her, held her in his arms, he wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less that being possessed by her completely.

She grabbed his hands and settled them back on her ass. “You can touch me,” she said against his lips as she rolled her pussy decadently up and down the length of his cock where it strained against his pants. “Anywhere you like. However you like.”

He moaned loudly, then attacked her mouth again. “You’re so sexy, Rey,” he said between desperate kisses. “A fucking dream.”

Paul didn’t swear that often—only when he got really riled up. He was definitely riled up now. The next time Rey rocked over him, he realized she was soaked, too, her arousal dripping through her pants to leave an even larger wet spot on his. “Fucking hell, Jesus fuck—”

She fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head to the side so she could mouth at his swollen gland. Paul’s hips bucked so hard he nearly launched both of them off the couch. “You want me to fuck you, Omega? You want _ your Alpha _ to fuck you?”

“My Alpha,” he groaned. The words felt unbelievably right. “Yes, please fuck me…”

Something beeped and crackled, and then a blue hologram popped up from the watch strapped to Rey’s left wrist. The image depicted a fur-covered monster. The creature opened its mouth and _ roared_.

“What the—” This time, Paul did startle enough to knock Rey off his lap. He scrambled away from the continuously roaring beast, toppling to the floor with an “oof” and a painful whack of his elbow against the hardwood. “What is that?”

Rey seemed excited to see the Bigfoot-like monstrosity. She pressed a button on the side of the watch. “Chewie!” she exclaimed. “You’re here? How?”

The thing kept roaring, and Rey nodded as if she actually understood what it was saying. “Of course. Yes. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

The creature tilted its head, and this roar ended on a higher pitch.

“Oh!” She giggled. “Of course.” She knelt beside Paul, holding the watch out as if she was taking a selfie with it. Paul stared blankly at the beastly hologram, so far beyond confused that a host of new words would need to be invented to adequately describe his mental state. “Chewie, this is Paul Sevier. My Omega. Paul, this is Chewie. He found the wormhole I fell through.”

The creature’s jaw dropped, and then it launched into a sequence of _ Roar roar grumble roar roar roar growl. _

Rey laughed again. “Yes, it’s very sudden.” A low grumble, and she winced. “Yes, the resemblance is… uncanny. But he’s totally different. Very sweet.”

“Rey,” Paul said, pointing at the thing with a shaking finger. “What is that? Are you talking to it?”

The monster bared its fangs, and Paul whimpered, terrified he’d pissed it off and now it would want to eat him.

“_He _ is a Wookiee,” Rey said, “as well as a close friend of mine. And Chewie, take it easy on Paul, okay? He’s never met someone from another planet before, and he didn’t even know he was an Omega until an hour ago.”

_ Roar roar grumble roar. _

Her cheeks flushed. “Yes, you did rather interrupt us.”

_ Roar roar_. A shake of that furry head that somehow conveyed dismay.

She turned even pinker. “Yeah, I get that. You can just drop us off on the first moon you find. I don’t want to, um, make you uncomfortable. But the situation is pretty urgent, if you know what I mean.”

Paul had been occupied with staring at the Wookiee, cataloguing everything he could about the alien, but his attention quickly snapped back to her words. “Wait, drop us off on the Moon? What are you talking about?”

Rey turned to him, frowning. “I can’t stay here, Paul. The Resistance needs me, and Chewie’s here to get me. There’s no time to waste,”

“But…” He wanted to pout like a child. His lower lip quivered. “_I _ need you.”

She stroked his cheek, smiling at him softly. “That’s why you’re coming with me.”

This was all way too much. He was horny and sad and confused and excited all at once. The emotions tangled together into a jumble of what could only be described as _ distress_.

“Shh, Omega,” she soothed, kissing his forehead, then the tip of his nose. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. I’m still going to see you through your heat.”

Chewie grumbled something that Paul got the feeling was the equivalent of “Gross.”

“On the Moon? You’re going to—to fuck me on the Moon?” He wasn’t opposed to the idea—far from it—although he wasn’t sure how the moon’s weaker gravitational field would affect the logistics of thrusting...

“Paul.” Rey gripped his hands and brought them to her mouth, brushing her lips over his newly sensitive wrists. That’s right—there were glands there, too. “I don’t think I’ve been clear enough. I’m asking you to come back to my galaxy with me. Stay with me. Let me take care of you.”

Holy shit. “Uh…” Paul couldn’t think. His erection definitely wanted him to take her up on her offer—and it might manage to launch him into space all on its own, considering how forcefully it was pulsing—but a decision of that magnitude should be made with more reliable parts of the body. The brain, for instance. “I have a job.” No friends, though. No family.

And fuck, the whole point of his job was to search out alien lifeforms. Here was an alien lifeform, practically begging him to go to another galaxy, where he would undoubtedly meet many other alien lifeforms.

Rey’s hazel eyes were pleading. “We can get you a new job. You can join the Resistance! They don’t pay well—or really at all—and the mortality rate is—you know what, never mind that.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, distracting him from whatever she’d been about to say about mortality. “You can work wherever you want. General Organa is an excellent reference, and I just know she’ll love you.” She swallowed hard. “And… and if you hate it, I can bring you back.”

He could tell those words had been hard to say. She was clutching his hands in an almost-painful grip, as if physically trying to keep him with her.

The Wookiee roared a few times, but Paul only had eyes for Rey. She was a vision, his goddess, his Alpha, on her knees in front of him and asking him to go to outer space with her. He was completely off the metaphorical map of human experience, facing unknown territory. There were no guidelines to tell him what to do, only instinct and desire.

“Please say yes, Paul.”

The plea was his undoing. _ Alpha should never beg_. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, Rey. I’ll go to your galaxy.” _ I’ll go wherever you want. _ A rush of excitement and relief washed over him at having made the decision.

Rey shrieked in happiness, and the Wookiee chuffed some more, and then Rey surged to her feet, dragging Paul with her. “Pack a bag,” she ordered. “And then I’ll take you to the Millennium Falcon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere! Paul Sevier's going to space, and things are about to heat up!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! Thanks for supporting this silly fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is finally heeeeere

It was a harrowing journey to where Chewie had landed the Falcon. With Paul’s heat coming on fast, Rey had needed to supervise every detail of the journey, from helping him pack a bag to guiding him across the street as ground vehicles with bright lights and blaring horns zipped around them. She was used to traffic flying or hovering, not actively trying to run her over, and with Paul’s attention focused mostly on what was happening in his trousers, they had several close calls.

Rey itched with the need to get Paul out of public before a competing Alpha could smell him. Paul had sworn there weren’t any on this planet, but her instincts screamed at her anyway, telling her that her Omega wouldn’t be safe until he was in her bed where no one else could get to him. Her aggression surged until she was baring her teeth at any stranger who crossed their path. A few times she actually growled, sending pedestrians scattering.

As for Paul, he swung wildly between moods, alternating between begging her to touch him, enthusing about going to space, and muttering questions that made no sense, like “What do I do about utilities?” and “Do I need to give two weeks’ notice?” He was sweating profusely and struggling to walk in a straight line, and Rey knew there wasn’t much time left before he abandoned sanity and turned into a dribbling mess.

“Almost there,” she soothed. A fresh burst of his luscious scent told her he was producing more slick, and her mouth salivated for it. “We’ll get you on the Falcon, Chewie will take us to a remote location, and I’ll fuck you there.”

“Bigfoot,” he muttered, then laughed. It didn’t make sense to Rey, but she wasn’t going to push for more clarity, considering the circumstances.

Finally, she saw the familiar shape of the Falcon in the middle of an expanse of brown scrub. She gripped Paul’s arm, propelling him forward even faster. The ramp lowered, and Chewie’s growl emerged from inside the ship before the Wookiee himself appeared on the ramp.

Chewie reached out to help Rey pull Paul inside, but her instincts overpowered her sense, and she found herself hissing at Chewie and shoving Paul behind her to protect him. The Wookiee rolled his eyes and muttered something something in Shyriiwook about _ fucking Alphas _ and _ just like Leia _ before stomping back into the ship.

Normally Rey would have co-piloted the Falcon, but she was too worried about her Omega. Paul looked ill as he staggered down the corridors of the Falcon, trailing his fingers over the bulkheads. He was red-cheeked, his hair damp with sweat, and his trousers were soaked through with slick.

She guided him to her cabin, which was smaller than the captain’s quarters but had a decently-sized bed. Paul collapsed on it, groaning, then started tearing at his clothes. “Need you,” he gasped as he flung his knitted vest aside, then ripped his shirt off, sending buttons flying. His chest was pale and nicely muscled, although it wasn’t nearly as broad as Ben’s—

_ No_. No thinking about B-Kylo Ren. Not while she was with her Omega.

He removed the rest of his clothes, which really wasn’t ideal if Rey wanted to get him to a heat-safe hotel anytime soon, but Rey couldn’t complain when she was finally able to see his cock. It was long and thick, a pinkened column that darkened to red at the base, where his small Omega’s knot would form. The skin there was thicker, and he had already begun to swell. “Hurts,” he moaned, palming his erection.

Just then, the Falcon launched into the air. Rey steadied herself against the wall, glad they were finally on their way.

“Going to space?” Paul asked in a broken voice, looking up at her with desperate eyes.

“Yes, we are.” She stroked his chest, then reached down to grip his cock. He hissed out a breath when she pumped him gently. “You just need to wait a little longer so we can get somewhere where I can fuck you properly.”

He moaned. “Want to see.”

“See what?”

“Space,” he said desperately.

_ Oh_. She’d forgotten for a moment that Paul had never been to space. Apparently even his heat couldn’t stop his natural curiosity, a trait Rey found charming. There was a small viewport on the adjacent wall, so Rey helped Paul stand, then guided him over to it.

He looked out with wonder as the Falcon punched through the atmosphere and launched into the star-speckled darkness. They zoomed past Earth’s moon, heading for the wormhole in this solar system’s asteroid belt.

“So fast,” he breathed as they shot past the red planet that was this world’s closest neighbor. Rey eyed him skeptically, wondering how he could think this was fast when they hadn’t even hit lightspeed yet.

They reached the asteroid belt, and then space swirled and eddied around the Falcon as they plunged into the wormhole. Paul staggered, catching himself on the bulkhead. Rey slipped behind him, pressing her front to his back to support him with her body. He was much taller than her and probably weighed a ton, but she was tough, strong, and determined to protect him. Whatever her physical limits had been in the past, she had a feeling she would be capable of just about anything to keep her Omega safe.

They emerged from the wormhole near a familiar planet in the Outer Rim, and Rey sighed in relief. They would be on the ground on the nearest moon within thirty minutes. She told Paul as much, but he was glued to the viewport, his hands pressed against the transparisteel as he stared at the vista in awe. He shifted even closer, then winced, and she realized he’d knocked his erection against the window.

That set off a fresh wave of slick, and soon he was moaning and whining again, his interest in the view lost as he turned to her, leaning over to kiss her desperately and crowding her back towards the bed.

“We have to wait,” she told him as he tugged at the belt securing her flowing top to her hips. “Get to the moon.”

Despite her words, her fingers scrambled to help him undo the buckles. Her own rut was rising to meet his heat, a sharp, insatiable hunger she couldn’t resist. As Paul tossed the belt to the floor and stripped her linens away, Rey gripped his hips, digging her roughened fingertips into his smooth, white skin. He wasn’t scarred like Kylo, which was a relief, both because her Omega hadn’t been hurt and because it made it easier to separate the two men, despite how similar they looked.

Paul kept pressing her back, and although Rey could have stopped him, she didn’t. She wanted him too badly. Thoughts of waiting until they could find a secure room receded, becoming hazy as she gave in to her primal urges. Her knees hit the back of the bed, and she abruptly reversed their positions, spinning Paul around, then shoving him onto his back on the mattress. His erection bobbed with the movement, thick and ruddy, and he moaned as a fresh rush of slick dribbled from the tip.

“Touch yourself,” Rey ordered him.

Paul’s eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain, but his hand flew down to his cock and gripped it firmly. The first pump up and down made him hiss in a sharp breath.

Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from him as she stripped off her boots, leggings, and arm wraps. He was gorgeous: long and leanly muscled, his pale skin shining like alabaster, in sharp contrast with the dark gray sheets. He still wore his glasses, and somehow that was appealing, too. “You’re beautiful,” she told him. “Such a strong and handsome Omega.”

He moaned and pumped faster, cupping his balls with his other hand as he stared at her nude body hungrily. “You’re perfect,” he said in a choked voice. “So gorgeous, and you smell so good—fuck!” His hips jerked, and Rey could tell he was close to coming, so she climbed onto the bed and straddled him, gripping his wrist to stop him from jerking off.

“The first time you come is going to be inside me,” she told him.

Paul whined, needy and desperate. “Yes, Alpha.” He gripped her hips, his fingers flexing on her skin. “Need you.” He stared up at her adoringly, and although he was trembling and flushed, his cock twitching, he stayed submissively still, waiting for her to move.

“So good for me,” she cooed, feeling beautiful and powerful as she hovered above him. “Do you want this, Omega?” She needed him to say it. Heat and rut overwhelmed the senses, muddling issues of consent, but he wasn’t all the way gone yet. If he had been completely lost to his heat, he wouldn’t be lying this docilely beneath her.

“_Yes_,” he said emphatically. “I need you. Please, Alpha.” Then his brow furrowed, like he was trying to remember something. “Alien biology,” he muttered, sounding drunk. “Can I… can you… babies?”

“Oh!” Rey should have led with that. She pointed to a small scar on her inner arm. “I have a contraceptive implant, and I’m disease-free. Are you?”

“Yes, I’m clean, I… Please, Rey, I need...” With that last practical question out of the way, Paul was quickly devolving into desperation. He writhed beneath her, rubbing his slick, impossibly hard erection between her legs, and the pressure on her clit sent sparks racing through Rey’s bloodstream. “Oh,_ God, _ I need this,” he moaned.

“Shhh, Omega, I’ve got you.” Rey was barely more cogent than he was, but she was determined to hang on to some sanity for his sake. It was an Alpha’s obligation to their Omega—providing enough control to make it safe for the Omega to let go entirely.

Rey gripped Paul’s cock and guided him to her entrance. She was soaking wet, more than ready for him, and she sighed in relief as she notched him into her entrance and started sliding down. His cock was thick, stretching her perfectly, and long enough to fill her to the brim. When she finally took him to the root, they groaned in unison.

“Perfect,” she gasped, bracing her hands on his shoulders for support as she lifted off him, then sank back down. “R’iia, you feel so good.” His slightly swollen knot nudged at her entrance each time, and she couldn’t wait for it to expand all the way as their bodies locked together.

Paul was making incoherent sounds, his head thrashing on the pillow. “Hurts,” he moaned. “Need it… need... something. Rey, Alpha, _ help _!”

His desperation seized Rey like a fist gripping her heart. She needed to make this better for him, needed to help him get through the first painful waves of heat. Only coming inside her would relieve the burning ache he was feeling right now.

“You can come,” she said. “Come for me, Omega. Fill me up.” She squeezed her inner muscles around him in encouragement, then slipped a hand down to rub her clit. His cum and knot would undoubtedly send her over the edge on their own, but she wanted this to be a soul-shaking orgasm for both of them.

Paul groaned loudly, then shouted as he came inside her. Wave after wave of cum pumped into her, and then his knot inflated, and Rey was gone. She orgasmed with a scream, her pussy quivering before locking down on him tight, keeping his cock inside her.

The orgasm seemed to go on for ages. Although Rey’s entrance had clenched hard around Paul’s knot, spasms rocketed through the rest of her cunt. Her muscles rippled as if greedy for his cum, and in response, Paul kept jetting semen into her. It went on for several minutes, until both of them were utterly spent.

Rey collapsed on Paul’s chest, stroking his neck and shoulders soothingly. Her body was still cinched tight around his and would be for at least another fifteen minutes. “Are you okay?” she whispered, very aware that this was his first experience of Alpha/Omega sex.

He made an odd sound that was a mix between a bleat and a whimper. “I—I’ve never come like that in my life.”

“In a good way?”

“In an alarming way.” Despite his words, Rey could tell by Paul’s scent that he wasn’t panicking. He smelled like sex and molten chocolate, a delectable flavor that screamed _ relaxation _ and _ joy _to Rey’s senses.

She made a soothing noise and lifted her hand to rake her fingers through his sweat-damp hair. “What makes it alarming?”

“Well, it lasted for an unusually long time.” In the wake of his orgasm, Paul sounded rational again, utilizing a tone of scientific inquiry that made Rey smile. “Over a minute, I think, although I obviously wasn’t counting. And…” He shifted under Rey, then groaned. “This knot thing… it’s unreal. It feels so fucking good.”

Rey kissed down his sternum, savoring the salty tang of his sweat. His scent was here, too, a sweet, rich flavor under her tongue, and it intensified when she mouthed over to the gland at the side of his neck. “I’m glad you like it,” she said, lapping at his gland to take in as much of his undiluted essence as possible. “It feels perfect. _ You _ feel perfect inside me.”

He grunted, and Rey felt his dick pulse again as more cum seeped out. “Jesus,” Paul said. “Why is it still happening?”

“Our bodies are made for reproduction,” Rey said. “You’re driven to fill me with cum, and both of us are designed to keep that cum in me. If I didn’t have an implant, your heat and my rut would be a surefire way to get pregnant.”

He moaned, and another jet of semen pumped into her. “Why is that hot? Pregnancy has never sounded hot to me before.”

She grinned and kissed over his heart. “Biology. I’m the same—I don’t want a kid right now, but during my rut, it turns me on so hard.”

His cock twitched inside her. “Wait,” he said. “Is that… am I…”

“Mmm.” Rey rolled her hips, appreciating the increasing firmness inside her. The minutes of lucidity she’d just experienced hazed back into pleasure-drunk need. “You’re getting hard for me again, Omega.”

“Shit.” He grunted, then thrust as much as he could with them knotted together. “When does this fucking thing go down?”

Rey propped herself upright again, planting her hands on his ridged abdomen and wiggling her hips. The puff of his knot strained against her tight cunt, and she groaned in pleasure at how wide he was stretching her. “Ten or fifteen minutes,” she said. “So we’ll just have to make do with this for now.” She rocked gently, tugging on his knot until both of them were gasping and grunting.

“Holy shit,” Paul said, pupils blown wide. “And how long does this heat thing last, again?”

“At least four days.” Rey shivered in anticipation. “Probably more, since it’s your first.”

“Shit.” His cock twitched inside her, and a fresh surge of delicious scent hit her nostrils as his arousal spiked. “I’m not going to survive.”

Rey laughed and leaned down to kiss him, savoring the plush give of his lips. “You will, Omega,” she promised in her best Alpha voice. “I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chewie! They're definitely not getting to that moon...
> 
> So, what did you think about Paul's first ABO experience?? There's more to come, and it's going to get very interesting...


End file.
